A Sweet Encounter
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: After a long absence, the General's return leads to a sweet encounter.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: After a long absence, the General's return leads to a sweet encounter.

 **A Sweet Encounter**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I kept a smile fixed in place as I listened to the Sisemaalian envoy's speech about the unusual nature of Narnia's celebration of Sweethearts' Day. At this point, I was pretty certain it was a good thing the venerable Baron had missed our Yule season with all the mistletoe antics that always accompanied it. Simply scandalous, to be sure.

"But then perhaps you would not be so inclined to understand the unusual nature of such open…affection, your highness."

I dropped my hand to rest on Ptah's head as I smiled at the blustering man. "Would I not, Baron?"

He cleared his throat noisily then twitched his nose, making his bushy mustache bounce with the movement. He glanced around the room full of dignitaries and then lowered his voice slightly as he said, "Given the…peculiar nature of your marriage, your highness, I do not think you have much sensitivity toward unseemly displays."

I glanced down at Ptah and nearly laughed in response to the Leopard's smirk. Schooling my features into a pretense of concern as I turned back to the Baron, I nodded solemnly. "I see. Well, in truth, Baron, if the display of affection between lovers disturbs you, I am certain that Queen Susan will forgive your absence from tomorrow night's ball." As the pompous man started stuttering a protest, I leaned toward him and added in a stage whisper, "However, I feel I should warn you against ever travelling to Calormen when they are holding one of the love festivals. Now those gatherings are truly unseemly in nature or so I'm given to understand." Straightening, I added lightly, "Good evening, Baron."

Leaving the man red-faced and spluttering, I wandered to the far side of the room. Ptah trailed me as I fulfilled my princess duties and spoke to dignitaries. Yes, Cair Paravel was enjoying the first blush of spring early. No, I had no opinion to give on the matter of an heir to the High King. Yes, Queen Susan and her ladies had outdone themselves with this year's decorations. No, I hadn't seen King Edmund or his Wolves since he scolded them for digging up the gardens in search of the ever elusive Badger spy. No, I doubted he would ever get them fully trained. Yes, the Greybacks are menaces but their hearts were in the right place. No, Queen Lucy had not fixed her mind on a suitor. On and on it went.

Despite Ptah's faithful presence, I couldn't help wishing that the Kentauri was with me instead of being off on patrol. He would manage to get a patrol to stretch not only a fortnight longer than it was supposed to but one that causes him to miss Sweethearts' Day. I kept a polite smile fixed in place as I declined a private meeting with the ambitious nephew of a Galmian lord. I didn't like meeting him publicly so a private meeting definitely wasn't going to happen.

Susan signaled one of her minions and shortly afterwards the afters were served. While not quite the spread that would appear at the ball, there was still a large variety. Apple pie drew Edmund from wherever he had been hiding. And of course, there were a number of chocolates, two small cakes of strawberry and chocolate respectively, in addition to tarts.

I didn't go anywhere near them. Ptah poked at my leg and I glanced down to see him glare at me. I only rolled my eyes before giving his ear a playful tug. He was worrying over nothing.

"Your highness! A word if you please."

I closed my eyes as I recognized the obnoxious demand. It seemed the ambitious nephew hadn't fully given up his quest. And unless someone else of higher rank required my attention, it would be deemed an insult for me to just ignore him. Ugh, politics.

I had just turned toward him when a tiny voice whispered in my ear, "He's returned, your highness."

I turned to the brightly-colored Humming Bird and smiled. "Thank you for the information." As she bobbed mid-air then zipped away, I spared a glance for the ambitious Galmian. "I am afraid my time is no longer my own. It now belongs to another and I must attend him now."

By the time I had made my way through the crowd and reached the doors, another Humming Bird had reported that the patrol had been dismissed two hours past and the meeting of officers had concluded an hour past. I thanked him for the report and then gladly slipped out the doors. I maintained a sedate pace only as long as it took for me to get out of sight of the foreign servants. They would like report to their masters in terror if they saw the Princess Royal sprinting away from the banquet.

After turning one last corner, I glanced over my shoulder just to make sure it was only Narnians in the hall with me. And after so many years, nothing I did surprised the servants and guards of Cair Paravel. Ptah chuffed in amusement and I grinned at him. Then I grabbed my skirts with both hands and raced down the halls. I caught glimpses of the guards smiling as I ran past them but didn't care. As I had told the Baron from Sisemaal, displays of affection were far more common in Narnia than in her neighbors, especially where the court was concerned.

I was a little breathless when I finally stopped in front of our quarters, something I rather hoped the Kentauri did _not_ pick up on since I had no desire to be assigned some sort of evil endurance exercise as a result. Leeta was coming up the corridor but she stopped short when I waved at her. I waved again, not wanting to even talk to her tonight. She giggled and then Ptah trotted to join her, both grinning at me with far too much cheek. I just shook my head. I didn't care about them laughing at me tonight. Instead, I slipped into my quarters and locked the door behind me.

The fire had been banked and there was only starlight filtering through the windows to provide any sort of illumination. I held my breath as I listened for some sign of where the Kentauri had gone. The door to our shared study was closed but I didn't think he was there for once. Moving on silent feet, I crept to the partially cracked door of our bedchamber and pushed it open. Peeking inside, I had to suppress a laugh. My Kentauri was stretched out on the bed, fast asleep.

I slipped inside our bedchamber and closed the door as quietly as I could. It was still a minor miracle that Oreius' breathing never changed. I moved to the far edge of our bed and then climbed on, not bothering to try to undress first. The gown I was wearing was one I needed help getting out of anyway, so why bother? The Kentauri's breathing didn't shift and his eyes didn't open as I knelt next to him. Even putting my hand on his cheek didn't make a difference. He slept on, right arm tucked behind his head, even when I leaned down and kissed him.

Poor Kentauri. I stroked his cheek then settled next to him, hand resting on his chest. His breathing never changed but his free hand did come up to cover mine. He was lucky I was glad just to have him home.

I did not recall falling asleep but when I opened my eyes, it was to a room filled with sunlight and a Centaur leaning over me as he tugged at my hair. I turned my head further into the pillow to let him actually reach the pins holding my braided chignon in place. Of course he decided that was a good time to kiss my neck.

I hunched my shoulder up, trying to escape the tickling sensation. "Oreius!"

He pulled more pins free even as he kissed my neck then the curve of my jaw. "Alambiel." As his fingers moved through my now-unpinned braid, tugging it loose, he kissed along my jaw before he leaned back and stated drily, "You caused me much confusion this morn."

I widened my eyes innocently. "Did I? How terrible for you, Kentauri. What did I do exactly?"

"You allowed me to wake to the sight of the Princess Royal in my bed," he intoned. "I was placed in the puzzling position of figuring out why my wife would appear so attired when I tend to dream of her in a far less…formal setting."

The straightforward recitation belied the intensity of his dark gaze and I could feel my cheeks growing warm despite my grin. "I see. Well, I suppose it could be confusing for you, alarming even. Save there is one factor you do not seem to be taking into account."

"And what is that?"

I crooked my finger and he obliged me by leaning down close enough that our breath mingled. Unable to resist, I ran my fingers across his cheek then sank them into his hair. I grinned. "You see, my dear General, you seem to have forgotten that you are married to the Princess Royal." I tugged on his hair and added with barely suppressed laughter, "Maybe your scare this morn will teach you to mind."

The laugh burst free as Oreius pulled me up into his embrace with a playful growl. "Minx! Teach me to mind?"

I laughed more and wrapped my arms around his neck. "While it is a very difficult task, I love you enough to make the necessary sacrifices."

Oreius' laughter warmed me. He touched his forehead to mine and murmured, "I have missed you, Wife."

Unable to resist teasing, I avoided his kiss in favor of whispering in his ear, "Prove it."

The Kentauri chuckled and then kissed me so thoroughly that I completely forgot about teasing him. When he broke the kiss, he whispered, "As you command, Princess."

I reluctantly pulled back, resting a hand against his cheek, as he still held me close. Meeting his eyes, I smiled. "I'm glad you came home for Sweethearts' Day."

His fingers combed through my hair then trailed down my back as he returned my smile. "I would not willingly miss it, Sweet." He kissed me again and then plucked at the laces of my gown. "Allow me to assist you with your gown, my heart."

"Gladly," I murmured.

My grin widened as I realized I could probably distract Oreius from even wanting to go to the ball tonight. I didn't think he would mind too terribly. A Sweethearts' Day spent with only your sweetheart was far more appealing and a far sweeter enocunter than mingling with crowds, after all. And he did say that he was at my command.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! A little fluffy snippet for the holiday. Have a happy Sweethearts' Day!**


End file.
